mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Arackulele
|size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Grumpyre and Reebro |breeding time = 42 hours |incubation time = |teleporting time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 1,250 |buying price gem 2 = |selling price coin = |selling price shard = 220 |placement xp = 110,000 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version= }} Description An Arackulele is a blue spider-like creature with a lilac abdomen and eight arachnid-like limbs. It stands on four legs with one claw on each, has two arms with humanoid hands, and has a pair of short clawed leg-like limbs that sway in the air as it plays. There are red spots on its abdomen. It also has a few insect-like traits such as two antennae and an insectoid face with green lips. Its lilac electric arc climbs up the gap between the antennae, making it look like a Jacob's ladder. Arackulele are always seen with string instruments that resemble guitars, but with strings that are made from spider webs. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by moving its body similar to the Toe Jammer but at a much faster pace. It steps its four feet marking four beats of two bars of the island's 3/4 rhythm. Song Audio sample: This monster plays a chordophone which sounds like a soprano ukulele when played. Breeding The Arackulele can be bred using a combination of two pure element Ethereal Monsters. Possible combination(s): * + Grumpyre and Reebro Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. |3|3|4|5|6|30 |5|6|7|8|10|48 |7|8|10|12|14|72 |10|12|15|17|20|96 |12|15|18|21|24|120 |14|17|21|24|28|144 |17|21|25|29|34|168 |19|23|28|33|38|192 |22|27|33|38|44|216 |24|30|36|42|48|240 |26|32|39|45|52|264 |29|36|43|50|58|288 |31|38|46|54|62|312 |34|42|51|59|68|336 |36|45|54|63|72|360 }} Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Likes Ghazt.png|Ghazt|link=Ghazt|linktext=Ghazt Harpsitree.png|Harpsitree|link=Harpsitree|linktext=Harpsitree Guitree.png|Guitree|link=Guitree|linktext=Guitree Zuffle Tree.png|Zuffle Tree|link=Zuffle Tree|linktext=Zuffle Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Ghazt *Harpsitree *Guitree *Zuffle Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. Name Origin The name " " probably is a portmanteau between the Arachnid class of animals and Ukulele, a musical instrument usually associated with Hawaii. Notes * It is true that some spiders do pluck bits of web. * This, Humbug, and Fung Pray are the only monsters that have bug-like features. Coincidentally, they are all Ethereal monsters. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Ethereal Island Category:Monsters Category:Mech Category:Ethereal Category:Shadow